The invention relates to a personal and domestic article, particularly to a mattress or pillow having a massaging function.
Prior art mattresses are made up of elastic stuffings like fibre or sponge made from cocoanut fibre, coiled springs and compound coverings. Although this kind of mattress is comfortable for sleeping it has no therapeutic function; nor is it suitable for use in hot summer. Chinese Patent CN203205U disclosed a kind of magneto-therapeutic spring mattress, in which there are provided some magneto-therapeutic lumps with field intensities varying according to the different degrees of magnetic endurance in different parts of the human body. But the therapeutic function of that invention is only good for the neck and the waist, and there is no ventilation design, thus making it unsuitable for use in hot summer. Another Chinese Patent CN2045599U disclosed a mattress usable in both winter and summer. The afore-mentioned two kinds of mattresses are either not suitable for summer use, or have no magnetic massotherapeutic effects. Moreover, their structures are too complicated.